This invention relates to photography and, more particularly, to a photographic filter holding apparatus.
Professional and experienced photographers desire to control and enhance the illumination of the subject being photographed in studios and outdoors, by the use and special placement of various photographic equipment, such as light units, umbrellas, booms, filters, reflectors, frames, panels, etc., to create different desired effects for group pictures, glamour portraits, executive portraits, pet pictures, and photographs of products for advertising, etc.
Many types of conventional booms are available. For example, conventional booms have been equipped with accessories, such as counterweights, swivel holders, boom clamps, EC-1 clamps, telescoping portions, handles, and/or elaborate brackets for mounting onto different diameter light stands. Many of these boom clamps and brackets are difficult to use or require disassembly of parts to remove the boom from a light stand or other surface.
The use of filters can help obscure wrinkles and aging to make the subject appear younger. Filters are also used to help hide blemishes and minimize faults, improve skin tone and coloring, and highlight desired features to enhance the appearance and image of the subject.
Polarizing filters are often used by photographers to minimize glare and improve picture quality. Polarizing filters can increase color saturation and can decrease and control the intensity and amount of light being transmitted, such as to about 35%. The proper positioning of the filter enhances the appearance and illumination of the photograph and avoids exposure guesswork and bracketing at different f stops. Polarizing filters are especially useful when photographing highly reflective surfaces, such as water, glass, polished metal, jewelry, etc.
Color filters can be used to filter selected colors, such as yellow, orange, red, purple, magenta, blue, green, cyan, etc. Other filters are useful for masking, vignetting, diffusion, highlighting surface, gobo for creating shadows, etc. Filters comes in different sizes.
Prior art filter holding equipment, such as Z frames, Tota frame, Fisso arms, Smith Victor holders, Fotolight holders, fixed frames, umbrella type flexible frames, are typically bulky, clumsy, difficult to use, have limited versatility and rotation, and then not more than 180 degrees, and do not adequately clamp and tightly hold the filter. Furthermore, such prior art equipment typically holds only one size filter. These prior art filter holding equipment have met with varying degrees of success.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved filter holding apparatus.